Total Drama Bandwagon!
by empty as a pocket
Summary: Yeah, it's another one of these send-in-your-character things. But this one is gonna be different. Probably.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Total Drama Bandwagon may contain flirtatious dialogue (??), hook-ups, drama, unoriginality, naughty words, and weird challenges. Read at your own dang risk.**

A woman with very short brown hair appears on your television screen. She looks normal enough, but something about her face makes you want to switch off the set.

"Hi, this is Becky Daniels. I'm the host of Total Drama Bandwagon! This season is gonna be really great. Like seriously. You have no idea how friggin' great it's gonna be."

The camera pans out to reveal that Becky is standing on the infamous Dock of Shame.

"I know what you're thinking." She says, rolling her eyes. "You're thinking 'Oh crap, it's another one of those dumb send-in-your-stupid-character stories.' That's what you're thinking. And I don't blame you. That's what I'd be thinking too, if I were you."

"So, I guess you can just tune out right now if you want. That's cool. I won't take it personally. But if you happen to be an awesome person, drop a PM - not a comment, a PM! – telling us…

Your character's name

Physical appearance

Quirks

How do they talk? (Accent? Speech impediment? Slang?)

Whatever else you think we need to know.

Please realize that your character will most likely be made fun of, paired up with someone (possibly of the same gender), or seriously injured. Maybe all three."

"Wait a sec!" Becky shouts as the camera starts to pan away. "I have to make some limitations here. We will not accept….

Siblings of TDI campers.

Twins. One character per PM.

Any physical description with the words "skinny jeans" or "hoodie" in them."

She laughs. "Yeah, that last one was my idea. You kids should be dressed for summer, damn it!"

"Okay, so PM in those applications! The first episode will air whenever there are enough campers. Maybe like fifteen."


	2. Obligatory Introduction

**WARNING: This story will most likely contain swearing, slash, and other bad stuff. Also, if you sent in your character you have essentially given me permission to screw around with them. Don't say I didn't warn you. Because I just did.**

Also, I don't own anything. But I guess it's okay since I didn't use any TDI characters. But they're still on Wawanakwa, so credit is due.

* * *

Unsuspecting households all across the nation switched on their televisions to once again see the chilling grin of the infamous host, Becky Daniels. "Hey there!" she chirped. "I bet you didn't think this show would start, huh? Well, here we are. This is the first official episode of Total Drama Bandwagon! I bet the twelve of you whose entries got chosen are totally pumped to see me fuck up your characters! Yeah, fifteen was a bit much, so I narrowed it down. Those twelve lucky people will be competing for the grand prize of $500,000 and a trip to Bermuda! As well as bragging rights and short-lived internet fame! But, they'll have to deal with dangerous challenges, terrible food, and _each other_."

"Also, there's a confession booth. But whatever. I think someone's coming."

And sure enough, a pretty young lady paddled up to the dock of shame in a little kayak. Becky looked at her in confusion and amusement. "Hey, did you miss the…uh….thingy?" she asked. "I'm not really sure what was supposed to pick you guys up."

"No, I didn't miss it. I just reckoned I'd get here early." The girl replied, in a thick southern accent, tossing her suitcase onto the dock.

Becky shrugged and helped her up. "Whatever. You're Stacia, right?" "Damn right."

The sun caught the pink highlights in her golden hair as she adjusted her hat. "Hey!" She said. "I think I see somethin'!" And sure enough, there was a little canoe making its way toward Wawanakwa.

Just as the canoe's occupants were coming into view, it flipped over, dumping the two contestants into the water. Becky snickered and even Stacia giggled a little. There was a loud shriek and a frustrated roar before the two slowly began to swim toward the dock. Becky took the hand of a girl to help her up on the dock, dripping wet and looking quite pissed. "You look different than in your photo." The host said with a smirk. "Are you Jenna?"

"If it weren't for this bloody moron," Jenna shouted in her British accent, "I would still be nice and dry and looking much like myself." She pointed to a huge kid emerging from the water.

"I SORRY." He said in a booming voice. "Ah," said Becky, extending a hand to the bulky young man. "You must be Lesley."

"NO! I AM THE SHARK!" he shouted, crushing the host's outstretched hand. "SHARK WILL WIN THIS GAME."

The three women on the dock exchanged looks. "Okay, then, Shark. Best of luck." Becky said, quickly withdrawing her poor hand. "Welcome to Wawanakwa!" Shark looked around, and grunted in approval as Jenna wrung the water out of her long blonde hair.

A boat pulled up and a rather short guy with shaggy black hair stepped off. "Konichiwa!" He greeted. Becky chuckled and stepped forward to shake his hand. "You must be Sam." The boy nodded cheerfully. "Desu! Konichiwa!" He said walking past Jenna. He threw her a friendly wink. She glared in response. He stood over next to Stacia, grinning nervously. She tipped her hat and smiled.

Another person stepped out of the boat. She shuffled onto the dock, keeping her eyes fixed on her feet. She was dressed entirely in black, and her hair was in her eyes, which were coated in makeup anyway.

"Hello, future victims of darkness." She said in a raspy voice. "My name's Rebyl."

Everyone stared at her with interest, Becky trying not to laugh with little success. "Hi, Rebyl. I'm Becky. Y'know, the host." She held out her hand. Rebyl didn't look up. She shuffled right past Becky, only to stand directly behind Sam and breathe loudly in his ear. He grinned awkwardly and tried to edge away. "Uh. Hey look! It's leaving already." He said, pointing to the boat, which was sailing away.

"Ah. So you _can_ speak English." Stacia said with a wink. Becky appeared between them and shoved them apart. "It's only the first episode! Quit flirting!" she snapped.

There was a shout of protest from the boat, and it turned back to deposit a young man with messy brown hair and a pair of filthy, crooked glasses. He grinned and waved. "What's up? I'm Ben. Nice to meet all of you, prepare to have your asses seriously kicked."

"YOU NO LOOK TOUGH." the Shark boomed. "SHARK COULD RIP YOU APART!"

"Calm down, Sharky. Take it easy." Jenna soothed, patting a giant shoulder. Shark inhaled deeply and stepped back. Ben flashed an appreciative smile at Jenna, who rolled her eyes.

**

* * *

**

**(Confession time!)**

Becky: "Mm. I can already smell the tension. This little confessional will be full of drama in no time. The campers will come here to whine about all their wonderful feelings. Because we don't want you folks at home to miss out on all this angst! "

* * *

The boat had now left again. Becky looked around. "Well, I guess we have our first team. The six of you will be Team 1!"

"That's our team name?" Ben said. "That's dumb."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Becky said. "So I'll call you…Team Poop-face!"

Jenna leaned over and glared at Ben. "Look what you did, you bloody idiot!" He laughed weakly. "Well, it could've been worse…"

Jenna's next words were drowned out by the sound of a helicopter. Everyone watched as it landed on a hill not far from the dock. Sam applauded, but stopped abruptly when he saw the contestant. Everyone's jaws dropped.

She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Sexy. All of the above.

* * *

**(Confession time!)**

Sam: "Oh…"

Ben: "…my…"

Becky: "…gosh."

* * *

"What the hell are y'all staring at?" she snapped as she threw her luggage out of the helicopter. The pilot gave her a thumbs-up, and the helicopter flew away. Becky gave her a slack-jawed grin and held out her hand, looking dazed and dreamy. "Mmm. And you are…?"

"Ivy." She replied, slightly amused. She dragged her stuff over to the other side and sat near Shark. "OOOH. SHARK LIKE." The man-beast rumbled. "SHARK LIKE VERY MUCH." Ivy cocked an eyebrow, and then slapped him across the face. He was so entranced by her endless green eyes, he didn't even notice.

Everyone stopped looking at Ivy when they heard a dog bark. The boat had returned, and off of it stepped a tall, dark, and handsome dude with a guitar strapped to his back. And a dog was sitting at his heels. "G'day!" he greeted, patting his dog. "I'm Russell and this is me cattle dog, Jacko." Rebyl eyed it nervously with what little visible eye she had. "Uh, I don't, like, like dogs." She slowly shuffled backward, and knocked right into Ivy, who smirked and pushed her over. Jacko jumped on top of her and curiously sniffed at her hair.

"Eww!" She shrieked, "Gross! Get him off! He'll lick off my makeup!" The dog seemed frightened by the sound of her shrill cry, and quickly returned to Russell. He chuckled. "Nice to meet all of you. I hope we'll be mates." Everyone nodded and smiled, except for Ivy and Rebyl.

* * *

**(Confession time!)**

Ivy: "Whatever. I didn't come here to make friends. I came here to win."

Rebyl: "Whatever. I don't even know why I came here. This place is suffocating my soul."

* * *

Just then, they all looked over to see a short, brown haired girl, smiling cheerfully at the front of the dock.

"What the hell?" Becky exclaimed. "How did you get here? You just appeared out of nowhere?"

The girl let out a high-pitched giggle and shook her head. "No, silly! I'm Analeigh. I was here earlier, but I wanted to take a hike and check out the area. I used to be a boy scout, you know."

"Wait, a _boy_ scout?" Sam repeated.

Analeigh nodded and giggled. "Yup! I'm really great at camping and stuff. This should be lots of fun!"

"If you say so."

Everyone turned around at the sudden sound of this new voice. A guy was standing on the opposite end of the dock. He had a little pair of glasses on his cute brown nose.

"Hey. Who are you?" Ivy asked. "You're kind of hot." And indeed, he was rather tall and muscular. "I'm Vinson." He replied with a shrug and a shy blush. Everyone looked at him expectantly, but he didn't say anything else. He just got uncomfortable with all those eyes on him.

The boat came back for the last time. A thin black boy hopped off. "Heyyyyy! I'm here, the party can start now!" Becky laughed. "Pauly, right?"

Pauly winked. "You got it, sweetheart! This is gonna be fabulous!" He sashayed over to stand next to Russell and gave him a sly grin. Russell smiled back, but seemed a bit nervous.

Finally, the last contestant moseyed off the boat. She was a tall, thin girl, but she slouched noticeably. "Hey everyone." She drawled. "I'm Janice. I hope we all have some groovy good times here, man."

"Well, everyone's here now! Great! The last six of you will be…uh…Team Stupid! So, to recap…

**Team Poop-face: Sam, Jenna, Stacia, Sharky, Ben, and Rebyl**

**Team Stupid: Pauly, Janice, Ivy, Russell, Analeigh, and Vinson.**"

"Cool team names, man." Janice said with a chuckle.

Becky ignored her comment. "So, campers, go unpack. The cabin on the left is Poop-face, and the cabin on the right is Stupid."

"And viewers, be sure to tune in for the first challenge in the next episode! It's gonna be pretty friggin' awesome."

* * *

A/N: So? Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it.


End file.
